


>Falcon: Become Bird Bros

by daidia



Category: Avengers (Comics), Avengers Academy (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Gen, Kamala Khan (mentioned), Loki (pelted with acorns), Other, Tony Stark (has a coffee franchise because of course he does)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daidia/pseuds/daidia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When going to school with a Fashion Designer, Living Legend, Super Spy, Billionaire, and a God becomes boring, it's time to befriend people in trees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	>Falcon: Become Bird Bros

>Falcon: Learn Bird Calls 

Sam sent one last roundhouse kick to the punching bag and watched it shake wildly. He unwrapped the bandages around his fingers and noticed Steve take his place in front of the bag. They exchanged nods while Sam packed up his gear. 

"Feel like joining me at the Arena after I'm done?" Steve asked. 

"Sure. I'll be at the Library. Just look for me there." 

Sam walked out of the Dorm (Who keeps a single punching bag in a Dorm? He always wondered) and crossed the courtyard in quick long strides. He stopped for a brief second to take a selfie with Kamala, trying his best to ignore the quick frisson of happiness in being that close to her. He sprinted the last few yards to the Library, sat down in The One Non Computer Desk, and began to read. 

"Chit chit chit chit." 

Or at least, tried to read. 

"urr urr URR." 

...the hell? Sam looked around the Library, but with the exception of Loki floating books around his head by the bookshelf, no one else was around. Sam shrugged his shoulders and continued to read. 

"krri-krri-krri-krri-krri-krri" 

OK that's getting annoying. Sam stood up and paced the length of the Library before sitting down again. He spared a glance at the window, sighed softly, then leaned over the book again... 

"KREEEEEAAAAA-" 

"ALRIGHT, enough!" Sam slammed his hands on the desk, stormed over to the window, and threw it open, prepared to yell at some very out of bounds birds. Instead of birds, however, he found a blond his age with a smirk on his face and a quiver full of arrows. 

The aforementioned blond was perched in a tree. 

Upside down. 

"Hey, Bird Bro!" The blond said. "Saw you studying, thought you might want some company. Coffee?" He tried to hand Sam a Starkbucks cup while still upside down, and it fell from his grasp. "Awww," he said sadly. 

"Are you the weirdo doing the bird calls?" Sam asked. Then as an afterthought, said incredulously, "Bird Bros?!" 

"Yeah, Bird Bros! 'Tasha told me about you. You're Sam, the OTHER bird themed superhero that she tolerates! I'm the first!" The blond claimed proudly. He gracelessly jumped down from the tree, quickly picked himself up and stuck out his hand to Sam. "I'm Hawkeye. Or Clint Barton. Nice to meet ya." 

Sam eyeballed the offered hand. "Natasha talks about us?" 

"Oh yeah, all the time! That whole 'ice-cold badass that eats knives for fun' act she does around you guys is a total front. She's super fun once you get to know her." 

"If you say so man." Sam took Clint's hand and gave it one good shake. "So why are you here?" 

"Tasha wants to recruit me. It seems that there's some super underhanded stuff going on, what with the time fog and all. She figures four eyes are better than two, so I'm here to pretend that I'm interested in drinking the Kool-Aid." 

Sam lifted an eyebrow. "Don't you think that telling me would compromise that mission? What makes you think I won't run off to Fury?" 

Clint laughed good naturedly. "I doubt you will. Tasha trusts you, and I trust her, so we're all good. Besides, even if you were to turn tail and tattle, you'd never make it past your first step." The grin he gave Sam was nothing short of ferocious. 

"Who said anything about walking?" Sam asked, pressing the trigger to let his wings unfurl menacingly. 

The two stared each other down silently, the tension palpable. A few awkward moments passed, lengthening into something painful. 

Clint spoke first. "Wanna sit in the tree with me and throw crap at Loki?" 

Sam broke out in a grin. "Only if we shriek like birds while we do it." 

"Deal!"   
************   
By the time Natasha made it over to Steve, he had been staring bemusedly at the tree for more than a few moments. "You're freaking out the locals, Cap. What's so interesting?" 

Steve merely pointed above his head with his right hand, his left covering his mouth so the laughter wouldn't echo across the campus. Natasha tilted her head back. "Oh no." 

Sprawled in the trees above were Sam and Clint, laughing maniacally and throwing acorns at an increasingly angry Loki. 

"Yo, Steve! Come on up here; we need your strategic know-how for optimum throwing angles!" Sam yelled down. 

"Tash! Tash! Wanna hear the call of a Brown Booby?" Clint added. 

Natasha let a smirk pass her lips before turning to Steve. "You get your birdbrain, and I'll get mine?" 

Steve nodded his head, almost shaking with laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> I am addicted to this game but I refuse to sink more money into it, so it's slow going. seriously, dumb game. GIMME DAT HAWKEYE.
> 
> ...AND DAT MARIA HILL TOO. COME OOOOON.
> 
> I like this universe. I may come back to it.


End file.
